Ishani
Ishani is one of the supporing protagonists and Dusty Crophopper's love interest in Disney's Planes. Bio ''Planes'' The reigning Pan-Asian champion from India, Ishani is easy on the eyes, but ruthless in the skies. Thanks to her high-speed competitiveness and notable talent, she has amazed more than a billion loyal fans—including one rookie racer who turns to her for guidance. Exotic and mysterious, Ishani is full of surprises, but always has her eye on the prize. Ishani is a strong, spirited and talented racer. She is very focused on winning, but this does not mean that she can't care about other racers. Ishani is nice to Dusty Crophopper, and took a liking of him. Ishani was seen talking with Dusty, and he tells her about her propeller. Ishani was seen having a discussion about the next race with Ripslinger in Oil Hall. Ishani took Dusty around Taj Mahal, and gave him advice about using the railroad tracks serving as an iron compass. After Dusty got to Nepal in first place in the wake of nearly getting killed by an oncoming train, Dusty figured out that Ishani conspired against him with Ripslinger when he saw her with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller that was only used for Team RPX and given by Ripslinger as compensation for doing his dirty work. Dusty was broken hearted that Ishani for setting him up and broke up with him. Though later on in Mexico, she felt guilty of doing so and redeemed herself, so she's mad at Ripslinger for not being with Dusty and she hates Ripslinger. She apologized to Dusty for doing Ripslinger's dirty work. At the end, she gave the propeller to Dusty Crophopper. It is currently unknown if they are in a relationship. ''Planes: The Video Game'' In Planes: The Video Game, Ishani is a playable character. Her story mode chapters include A Colorful Calamity, Too Fast, Too Fueled, Diwali Destruction and The Grand Finale. Appearance Ishani has green eyes and is painted in shades of yellow, orange and red. She has a propeller on her back, and elaborate purple and green designs, with a green number 6. Relationship with Dusty Supportion of the CMC In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes, ''Ishani not only supports Dusty Crophopper, but she aslo seems to care for The Cutie Mark Crusaders. After Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon cause our heroes to get lost at sea, Ishani also scolds the 2 bullies for their evil deed calling them "a big disgrace" for trying to kill such kind and caring fillies over a cutie mark. Trivia *Ishani's design is based on the AeroCanard FG kit aircraft, but with different front wings, a thinner nose, and without the extra side windows. *In a fictional magazine within the movie called ''Air Sports Illustrated, Ishani was once named "Most Aerodynamic Racer". *Her flying style is a graceful at very high speeds. *Ishani's wingspan is 32.8 feet (10 meters). *The description of A Colorful Calamity in the Planes video game says that Ishani has to save the 'Festival of Colors' (i.e. Holi). During the mission, Ishani always says 'Diwali', and another name for Diwali: 'Festival of Lights'. *She has beautiful looks on her *Ishani will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Planes. *Ishani will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. *Ishani will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes. *Ishani will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes. *Ishani will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Planes. *Ishani will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Planes. *Ishani guest stars in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Gallery Ishani with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller..png|Ishani with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller. Ishani pony.png|Ishani as a pegasus Princess Ishani.png|Princess Ishani Crophopper Category:HEROINES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Airplanes Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Monoplanes Category:Singing characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Pegasus Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tritagonist Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Autobots Category:The Crophopper Family Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Planes Characters